


talking to the moon

by 101crumbs



Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I guess we can call this a Jack Frost AU, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation if you squint, and seungwoo is?, yes hangyul is jack frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: Living for three-hundred years was not that good when life itself was miserable. Hangyul needed something to change.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The first time he opened his eyes, he felt confused.

Three-hundred years later, he still was.

* * *

Hangyul got used to the loneliness. Sometimes, he even felt he could avoid it. He would surround himself with humans, the misery of own his life becoming lighter when he did so.

Hangyul liked humans.

He liked how simple they were, how it only took them a snowy day, and a sled, to be happy. Hangyul also liked to travel the world with the winter.

Even if people couldn’t see that he was the one helping them to build the perfect snowman, Hangyul felt a little less lonely, less invisible.

That was until humans went back to their lives, as they always did, and Hangyul remembered the crude reality.

That no one could see him, that no one could laugh with him. That, no matter how hard he tried, there was no one to talk to.

Hangyul sighed, letting the wind take him to the area he called home.

* * *

Days passed the same way. He would wake up at dawn, stretch his legs, use his staff to entertain people, especially children, and would look out for an open space to stare at the moon.

And it never felt right.

* * *

Hangyul had thought at the beginning of his existence that, if he was good enough, the moon would tell him what was the reason he was there in the first place.

Eventually, he decided he probably just didn’t deserve it.

Maybe there was no reason.

Maybe that’s why the moon never wanted to talk to him.

* * *

Sometimes, Hangyul cried out of frustration. He would look up, to the moon, and silently ask it for something. He knew his life was not supposed to be like this.

He didn’t even know how it should be, he just knew this was wrong. He knew he didn’t deserve it.

And every single time, he fell asleep crying, wishing to wake up to something better.

And, every single time, he woke up to the same damn things the day after.

Maybe he was supposed to stop trying.

* * *

He needed something to change, yet he was not sure what exactly.

That was until he heard a conversation between Minhee, Junho, Dongpyo, and Dohyon. Being his favorite children group, Hangyul used to be close enough to take care of them.

Dohyon was saying how Eunsang told him a story about a lake, an enchanted one, that he read on one of his books. How that lake was able to answer any question if you were worthy, how it gave you the actual reason you were put on earth. No matter how old you were, how bad or good you were.

That day Hangyul sneaked into Eunsang’s room, searching for said book.

Being alive for so long had its benefits, such as knowing almost all places in the world.

His journey started the next day.

He was hoping.

* * *

Iceland was a good place, Hangyul thought. He liked how his snowmen looked there. It was only his second time in the country, and he was scared; but he had his staff, his ice powers, and a heart full of faith.

He hoped that was enough.

He was terrified.

* * *

The lake looked pretty normal. For a moment, Hangyul got scared that all his hopes were put to waste. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He made a mental note to find something really cool for Eunsang and his brother, Hyeongjun, if everything worked out well.

According to the book, you should enter the lake on a full moon. Only then, your questions would be revealed.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust the moon again, but did he really had another choice?

Hangyul waited.

* * *

Four days went by before it finally became a full moon night.

* * *

Looking at the sky, Hangyul felt shivers run through all his body. The day was there, and he wasn’t completely sure if he was strong enough to handle another disappointment. He was tired.

But, if there was one thing he was sure about himself, was that he was a fighter. He never backed up from anything, no matter how terrified he felt.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the lake.

As soon as the water covered him completely, something happened.

Hangyul’s heart started to beat violently.

* * *

_Seungwoo._

Why did he have dark hair?

_Seungwoo._

* * *

He went out of the lake, shaking, with only one name and a lot of memories running through his mind, all confusing and from a life he didn’t remember to have.

Who the fuck was Seungwoo?

Hangyul squeezed his head with both hands, confusion on his mind bigger than on his whole existence.

  
He raised his head and, surprisingly, there was a man in front of him.

Hangyul tried to brush it off because it was no way this human could see him when no one else could and-

Wait.

This human was _definitely_ looking at him.

Hangyul felt his heartbeat at an unbelievable fast rhythm, suddenly remembering clearly the face he saw while he was in the lake.

It was the same face.

_Seungwoo._

Hangyul stood silent, static, scared. He didn’t know why his heart was about to jump out of his chest, or why the stranger didn’t feel like a stranger.

He also didn’t know why said person was coming closer to him. But he couldn’t run, his legs weren’t responding.

The stran- no, Seungwoo, kept walking to him, the prettiest smile Hangyul had ever seen embodied on his face. Hangyul smiled as well, without even knowing the reason.

_Seungwoo_.

Hangyul thought maybe, just maybe, the voice on his head actually knew who this person was.

* * *

The first time he opened his eyes, he felt confused.

Three-hundred years, two months, and one day later, with a gentle hand caressing his face, he finally discovered the piece that solved the puzzle that was his existence.

It came in the form of the moon itself.

It came in the form of Han Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated~.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow)


End file.
